1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching device and a method of controlling a switching device.
2. Related Art
A DC-DC converter, which receives the input of a voltage from a DC power supply and outputs the voltage in a transformed form, has been known as a switching device. For example, a DC-DC converter is described in JP-A-05-83939, which includes a transistor, as a switching element, and a rectification circuit including a diode and a coil. The DC-DC converter steps down the voltage input from the DC power supply and outputs the voltage in the transformed form. Furthermore, a DC-DC converter is described in JPA-2000-116127, which receives an input of one voltage from the DC power supply and outputs plural voltages through being connected in parallel to a rectification circuit including a switching element and a coil.
In the circuit of an electronic device, in a case where plural voltages are required, which are transformed by the switching device. In this case, the switching devices have to be in numbers matching the required voltages. Therefore, the overall circuit which includes these switching devices increases in size. In particular, the coil, unlike a semiconductor, has not been reduced in size. Thus, when the switching devices have to be prepared in numbers matching the required voltages, because each of the switching devices has to include the coil, the overall circuit is difficult to reduce in size. Furthermore, the outputting of the plural voltages after receiving the input of one voltage from the DC power supply in one switching device is also described in JP-A-2000-116127, but, even in this switching device, coils are required in numbers matching the output terminals, and thus the overall circuit is difficult to reduce in size as well.